AMU REWRITTEN I
by Sykawaiisakura
Summary: It was simple. Ikuto and I had been friends since preschool. Nothing more, nothing less. I guess its okay," Amu listened closely to her thoughts and set her hand lightly to her side. "But I doubt it will ever change..." Even if either of us wanted to.
1. Prologue

_***I do not own the rights to Shugo Chara! or its sequel. The original story belongs to Peach-Pit. **_

**PROLOGUE**

I trailed after the blue-haired boy, ultimately unsuccessful in keeping pace with him.

"Iku onii-chan?" He turned towards the me. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he murmured, turning away as we rounded a corner, approaching a snack store. Entering the shop, he headed directly towards the cookie section. It was clear there was something he wanted.

I peeked under his arm at the package he was now holding. Without any clear communication, he began to answer the little girl's thoughts. "These are fortune cookies," he said, holding out the small bag with his hand, looking at it with skeptic eyes, "My classmates say that they can tell you your future, but I think it's dumb. I'm going to see if it's true or not."

Ikuto focused back onto the bag, trying to find the price tag, but stopped shortly after, feeling a tug at his sleeve. "Hey, why don't you call your classmates your friends?"

He turned away to stare at the package, not wanting to look into her honest eyes, "Because I don't need friends."

A pause and a short intake of air.

"I'm not your friend?" At this point, Ikuto saw that he had to choose his words carefully if he didn't want her bursting into tears.

Sighing, he bent down to meet her at eye level, patted her head, and gave a small smile. "You're my only friend, Amu."

Her pink hair bounced as she gave him a brilliant smile, and stood proud. The boy, as soon as trouble was avoided, turned away to pay for the cookies.

A bell chimed as they left the bakery, with Amu begging him to open one. "Come on, Iku onii-chan!!" she cried desperately.

"Fine," complying with her wishes, he opened one and straightened the small slip of paper inside.

"What's it say?" Ikuto nonchalantly handed her the paper, hiding his smugness quite well. Her eyes widened and she patted him on the back.

"That's great! I wonder who it is," her thrill from learning of her position in Ikuto's life had not worn off, so she missed the shifting of his eyes, staring solemnly at the pink mess of hair.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Kind of Life

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own the rights to Shugo Chara! Nevertheless, please enjoy!**

~ CHAPTER 1~

"Over there. That's her!"

"Hey, kid!" Grabbing a fourth grader by the collar, two high schoolers pressed him up roughly against the alley wall. The little boy panicked, stuttering out pleads to leave safely. What none of them noticed, however, were footsteps echoing around the alley as a young, pink-haired sixth grade girl sauntered through the narrow path, towards the trio.

The three kids turned at the sound. She stopped, arrogantly glaring at the obvious problem unfolding to the public. Narrowing her eyes and throwing her bag casually over her shoulder, she scoffed at the sight.

"Move. You're blocking the way," she had a demanding presence. The simple, "if you don't move now, someone will be hurt," kind of attitude.

The one high school kid on the right dropped the fourth grader. "Who do you think you are?!" he yelled, defending his slightly hurt ego. There was a pause of comprehension before the second gasped, "Are you—"

"Amu Hinamori?!" Before the words were even finished, both were long gone, running away from the scene and leaving a slightly irritated sixth grader alone with, as Amu would say, "some kid."

"Um…" the kid began to stutter after a period of silence as she tilted her head to glare straight at him. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Are you stupid? You were in the way, too." She briskly stalked away, leaving one saved kid and two high school students with a new fear, along with her reputation still intact.

Once out of sight, Amu nudged a small plaid box attached to her belt, "Not bad for a morning's work, huh?" A small voice came from inside, "Good job, desu!"

She chuckled lightly and continued her trek to school.

"Don't forget that not everyone can see your shugo charas," a low voice suddenly spoke from behind. "You may be taken for being insane."

Her body swung around to face the source, "I-Ikuto!" and managed to lose all of her well-saved cool.

Clearing her throat quickly, she pointed right above his left shoulder where, if you had the right heart, would see a small body of what looked like a cat floating in mid-air, "Don't you also have a shugo chara?"

But, knowing him, it backfired, "But when do you see me talking to him _that _loudly?" He lifted up the girl's chin so their eyes met, "I could hear you from a mile away."

"But you're a perverted _cat_," she argued desperately. He was smirking now, making her face reddeneven more.

"I-I have to go to school!" She ripped away from his touch, leaving him to chuckle to himself. However, Amu was so preoccupied with thoughts of how she would take revenge that she failed to notice her handbag slipping from her grip as she ran.

The sound of shoes hitting the floor echoed through the halls.

"I'm going to be late. Going to be late. Going to be _late_!" pink hair flew as she managed to take a step into the classroom just as the bell silenced itself to signal the start of class.

Something thumped her head lightly. "Welcome. Thank you for joining us today, Himamori-san."

She muttered a small "It's Hinamori," and headed towards her seat by the window. Before sitting down, Amu glanced around to meet the eyes of her friends, Rima mouthing a few hellos to them.

"Take out your textbooks," Nikaidou-sensei took his place at the front of the class, "and turn to page 55."

"Ah." Her hand groped around for her bag but managed only to find air. Just as she was about to search for it, she saw a small figure out of the corner of her eye, floating behind the closed windows.

Amu leaned towards the window for a better look, though she already knew who she was expecting to see, "Ikuto?!" Sure enough the blue-haired teenager was there on school grounds, twirling a small black bag in his hand.

She felt the stares of her classmates and swiftly stood up, "Excuse me."

*************

Rima Mashiro silently stared at the door as Amu made her exit. She gave a quick glance in the direction of "The King."

Tadase looked slightly taken aback. Then, she swiveled in her seat to look out the window and say Amu rushing out to Ikuto, yelling.

Just because she liked you once, doesn't mean she'll like you forever, Prince, she thought silently and giggled.

*****************

"Ikuto!" Amu ran, slightly aware of the stares from her classroom. "What are you doing here?"

He simply held up her small black bag, "Yours?"

She snatched it away from him, as fast as her arms could move, "Thanks. See you." Running back up the stairs towards her classroom, she glanced back only once. And, by then, he was long gone.

********************

A loud sigh came from Amu Hinamori's mouth. Her exhaustion was apparent, but not as much as her dwindling patience. She stared intensely at the clock, as if she could make time move to her will.

Much to her relief, the bell rang just then, soon fading, along with the teacher's constant, droning voice. Amu quickly stood up with her already-packed bag and was making her way towards the door when she felt a light hand on her shoulder.

She cocked her head to face the student, "Oh, hey Tadase." She smiled slightly.

"And Kiseki," she added in a low whisper. Kiseki was Tadase's "Shugo Chara," or a solid form of a split personality of sorts, which more people referred to as dreams. After all, it sounded better that way.

It had been only a year since she had last confessed to Tadase. To her surprise, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, much less in fact. Of course, her heart had definitely ached from the loss, but now, it was just a small awkward distance that she always maintained between them.

"Hello, Hinamori-san," he stood at least half a head taller than herself, she noted.

"No meeting today," Rima Mashiro poked her head around his arm to stare at my face. It was obvious she was trying to break up his best friend act. "Want to walk home together?"

Amu smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I thought I saw Ikuto and wanted to see if he would be free this weekend."

Rima's face fell for a moment but soon rebounded back to a look of amusement once looking up to see Tadase's crestfallen expression.

With this year halfway over, it was no secret that all of the sixth graders were becoming more and more nervous about their future lives. In fact, it was a given. Not even "Cool and Spicy" Amu Hinamori was excused, though she vehemently refused to admit it.

"It's just switching schools," she shrugged in response as a couple of students voiced their anxious feelings after the bell had rung that day. "The two schools are right next to each other anyway." And this was true, after all, who had forgotten? Kukai attended that school.

Not to mention, she also had less to worry about, with her own blue-haired personal advisor who had already passed junior high.

"I'm more nervous about high school," a classmate shyly admitted. Then the small group turned towards Amu, as if looking for some closure.

But she wasn't looking at them anymore. Amu stared out the window and quickly picked up her bag, never taking her eyes off of whatever was outside. "I got to go," she murmured.

Rima and Tadase looked questioningly as she hurried out of the room, down the stairs, and out the school doors to meet a certain boy.

The petite blonde girl managed to catch Tadase's frown of disapproval as Amu raced towards Ikuto, which set off a fit of giggles on her part. It wasn't a surprise to anyone, even Tadase, since those two had been friends since Amu was five, and Ikuto was nine. They were just about as close as friends could get, if not any closer.

Rima glanced towards the window again. If they were "just friends" then she had no chance. But if they were something more…

She solemnly watched Amu leave, her smile gone.


	3. Chapter 2: Speechless

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own the rights to Shugo Chara! Nevertheless, please enjoy!**

~ CHAPTER 2 ~

_I've always heard rumors of this so-called "true love," and how crushes are worth no more than dust in their presence. But, in my opinion, this kind of love is so much harder; much, much tougher to live with._

_As most people say, crushes never amount to anything, so, we try to live with that knowledge and give it our all to show the one we love how much we have cared for them. We give them our heart to destroy._

_But, still, in the end, love is just love. Each is just as important as the other; none more than the previous. It truly is just that._

_So, as to those who believe the pain from such a "small love" could never compare to the "real thing?"_

_A simple thought is all we need to answer it._

_Why is it called a "crush?"_

*************************************

It was 7 A.M.

The beeping sound of an alarm clock continued, seeming almost endless, until a lazy hand shot out from under the sheets to smack its top. Amu sat up in the bed, groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Man, I hate waking up before noon," she muttered as she swung her legs over the bed. She lazily trudged across the room to her closet and changed into her school uniform.

She gave a large yawn and opened her bedroom door to leave. "Ran! MikI! Su!" she turned back to yell at the three eggs resting on her night stand.

The small, green egg was the first to crack open, revealing a small five inch sized girl, clothed completely in green and white. "What is it, desu?" Su rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake up.

"School, dummy," Amu sighed and rolled her eyes. Su quickly gave her a smile then went to wake the others.

"Well, I'll go eat breakfast," Amu turned back around towards the stairs, as the three began to do their "morning exercises." She had long given up on having them actually listen to her.

Once in the kitchen, she quickly took out a bowl of cereal and milk and sat down at the dining table to eat. Amu glanced around the empty dining room solemnly; it had been a while since losing the expectation of being able to see her family in the morning.

"Itadakimasu," she clapped her hands together and began to eat.

**************************

As Amu entered the classroom, she noticed the girls from yesterday were once again talking about their future high school lives.

"It will have a lot of tests and homework, won't it?" a girl with light brown hair pulled into a short ponytail said, looking dejectedly at the floor.

"But," another said, crossing her arms and nodding her head, "There will definitely be cute guys!"

The first sighed, "But still…"

"What's this?" Amu approached the girls nonchalantly, "Still worried?"

They nodded, slightly ashamed, especially the girl who had just made the "cute guys" comment. Amu pondered for a moment, "Hey," she finally said. "If you have any questions, I can ask my friend for you. He's already in high school."

"You have a friend in high school?" one of the girls stared at her in admiration. "Is he cute?"

"C-Cute," Amu stuttered. "Ikuto? Cute?" She burst out laughing, which threw the small group of girls into shock. After all, "Cool and Spicy" Amu Hinamori did _not _laugh.

"I guess he's okay," a new voice interrupted the conversation.

"Oh," Amu managed to gain control of her laughter to respond and looked up, "hey, Rima." The small, petite blonde tapped lightly towards them.

"You didn't deny it," Rima flatly pointed out, "That he's your boyfriend."

Amu's face flushed a bright red and she took a step back, "What?!"

"Wow," Amu whipped around to face the girl who had just spoken, "Even _Hinamori-_san gets shy about love."

Her face continued to brighten in color. Rima giggled slightly at her expression.

Then suddenly, there was a crash, a very loud crash coming from just outside the school.

"What was that?" someone had said after an awkward period of silence. The students stood, frozen in their spots, not sure of what to make of the situation.

Then a voice came over the speaker. "Please, students, remain calm. There has just been an accident outside. We ask you all to please stay seated and to start class. That is all." The sound of static came in over the sound system once the message ended.

Soon, sirens began to approach the school, as if confirming what the intercom speaker had just stated. The students rushed to the window, cramming to see what the fuss was outside. Nikaidou-sensei just sat at his desk, attempting to organize his pile of messy papers.

Amu just stood, speechless, with the sirens being the only sound reaching her ears. She took a dizzying step towards the window to peek over the heads. The small group of students that stood there quickly cleared the way, ducking their heads downward in embarrassment.

She didn't say anything, as the car crash below was completely engulfing her mind. The sirens grew louder as fire trucks and ambulances arrived. A few shouts came from below, some yelling to quickly get the survivors out, some questioning the witnesses.

Her hand gripped the windowsill tightly, her knuckles turning white from the strain. Her face was contorted as she fervently wished that there would be no serious injuries…or blood.

But there was, a small leak that seemed to come from the car, flowing just as fluidly as the gasoline next to it did, colored with a dark red.

The students close to Amu, looked at her nervously, obviously suspecting she was angry at them for not clearing her way fast enough. Just as a small boy was about to ask if she was fine, he heard a small choke escape her throat.

Amu's grip on her only support, the windowsill, loosened. Her eyes grew blank, and her face was ghostly pale.

The world spun in her view.

"Amu!"

She didn't have any energy left to look up at the speaker. Though she fought hard to put down the impending darkness, eventually her strength dwindled and her mind closed.


End file.
